


The thought track of the cynic teenage mind that is Gerard Way's.

by Planetare



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: High School, High School AU, M/M, highschool
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-12
Updated: 2014-07-13
Packaged: 2018-01-19 02:49:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 8,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1452664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Planetare/pseuds/Planetare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gerard and his family have moved to England.<br/>he isn't at all amused.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Day one

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah.

High school. There's nothing more to say, is there? The only way to describe how I feel about high school, is that it's high school. Like if I described it as Hell and explained what happened at school that was so Hellish, I'd be over reacting though I, at the same time, would not be. You just have to go to high school to understand why it's hated so much.

The worst thing is that, as every cliché teenage chick flick starts, I'm the new kid. Not only that, I'm the new kid who one day thought it would be a fucking great idea to be an individual at high school and dye his fucking hair red. God, I'm such an idiot, but at least I'm an idiot who doesn't back down. I'm not going to just dye my hair brown to fit in again, that would make things worse, that would mean I'm scared of the consequences of what I do. I mean, I am. But I don't want to show everybody that I am.

The reason I'm going to be the new kid is because my mom's work went up shit creek and her friend Sheila or something had a good business going on here and offered her a job as a hair stylist. She took it because nobody's that stupid to turn down good work when they've been unemployed for 2 months. So here I am. In fucking England.

I always wanted to go to England. You know, London, Manchester, that kind of stuff. Not shitting Doncaster. Mom used her money to buy a nice-ish place near to her new work. so me, Mikey, my brother, and her took a plane from New Jersey. To Doncaster. Holy crap. I'm going to be the 'interesting guy from America with an accent' Eww. But at least I'll be able to blame the hair on my 'American ways'.

The houses are smaller here. My bedrooms even more cramped. But at least I don't share a room with Mikey any more. Oh god, he's going to get so much popularity on this crap, the girls are going to be all over him because he's skinny and lanky and a fifteen year old's dream, not to mention he has an accent. Which to him is good. I'll be in 'sixth form' and he'll be in ''Year 10' Jesus, this is going to need some getting used to. Another thing I've noticed, just because the movies show English people to have a charming voice, does not mean it's true. There is a such thing as a Yorkshire accent, and dear lord the movies skipped that little fact out.

I'm in my room, its blue because the previous owner likes blue. I have a desk and a bed and all the usual stuff. I put my posters up on the wall and my crap on the floor and my laptop on my bed. Headphones in on a Sunday, listening to God knows what, baby metal maybe, Facebook filled with people just waking up as they are still in America. At least I'm not scorned by people that I don't go to church here, as opposed to the little town I was from. But still it doesn't make up for the weather. Nothing does. It freaking spring too.

''Gerard! Dinners ready!'' I hear my mum call from downstairs. Closing my laptop, I walk three steps to the door and another four steps to the stairs. I'm so bored I actually counted how many steps it takes to walk from one place to another. 14 steps later down the stairs and 3 steps forward and 2 right I'm in the kitchen and at the table. Mikey's busy putting the plates on there and the cutlery too. I just have to get myself a drink and set it on the table. 

Its macaroni and cheese, so I eat it, the cheese is better here I must admit. We have idle chit chat and I finish my meal, clean up and go back up to my room. Its 4pm so I have about 19 hours till I have to go to 'secondary' school. I draw art, listen to music, play a few X box games downstairs with Mikey until its 9pm. I finish playing Fable 2 and get a shower. Axe is Lynx over here. Something else I've got to get used to. How some brands are the same but with different names, Like Lays are Walkers and Axe is Lynx. The Milkyway chocolate bar does not look like the Milkyway chocolate bar here. This is so weird.

Bedtime, I guess. I set my alarm for 7:00, the schools near here so we could walk, but Mom's got a car so yeah. I'm lazy. 

Good night reality.


	2. Day 2 part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gerard doesn't want to go to school, you know, the usual.

''BBBBBBZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ!''

Ugh. That stupid alarm clock. So I guess this is the part where I get up all excited, happy to go to my new school in a new Country. Wrong. Even though its a new school and a new country and a 'new start.' I still hate school. I groan as usual and check to clock. 7:01 am. I have 9 more minutes until I ultimately have to get up.

''Wake up, cock sock, I'm not being late for school because you can't be assed to get up 10 minutes earlier than usual.'' Mikey speaks as he comes into my room. He's wearing the required school uniform, black blazer, red tie, white shirt, black trousers and black shoes. He looks like a cosplay of Hitman.

''Ghhangh.'' I say, sitting upright, rubbing my head. Mikey just stands above me, searching for whatever the hell he's searching for in his backpack.

'''Ghhangh' Yourself. Just get dressed, uniforms there.'' He points behind him to my door, which has coat hangers with clothes on them. I grunt an insult his way, pull myself out of the covers and stand up. Pushing Mikey out of the way I grab my clothes and pretty much throw them on the bed. I wait a little but Mikey still hasn't taken the hint. I turn my head to him and glare.

''Get out.'' My brother looks up at me, halting his rummaging and quirks a smile.

''Like I'd want to see you naked.'' Is all he says before leaving. Closing the door on the way. I go the the bathroom to brush my teeth and all the hygiene I have to do. The mirror looks pretty good when look at it. I get dressed and prepare my crap. They said I need two pens, a pencil, a ruler and my planner. I get all that stuff except for the planner as I don't have it yet. Grabbing my bag I leave my room and head downstairs.

When I'm down stairs I get breakfast. I eat Weetabix, clean up, wait for mom to pack up and drive us to Lake Long Academy. I heard that high schools only become academies in England because they suck so much the government need to step in. I see mom grabbing her keys.

''Come on then.'' She calls and Mikey gets off the white sofa, switching off Adventure Time and walking toward the door. I follow him. We get out of the house and towards the car. When mom is done locking she opens the car doors, we get in, and then she drives.

Joy.

 

When we are able to see the school I begin to feel my heart freaking pumping out of my god damn chest. Oh God, no. I mean, its sixth form and I've only got four subjects to actually go to, Art, Music, English and History. But still, no.

''Don't worry boys, its only a few more years.'' Great, mom's not even going to try and say its not going to be as bad as we think.

''Very comforting mom.'' Mikey retorts, he's hunched over on his seat, texting his friend, Ray.

''No problem, Mikey. Don't forget, Gerard, your lessons stop at 1pm'' Well at least there's something.

''Yeah, mom. I know.'' I half smile. The car stops on the side of the entrance and me and Mikey unbuckle and get out of the crappy Honda.

''Love you!'' She yells, we both reply in a happy tone and close the door. I turn to Mikey when the car leaves.

''So we both go to admin?'' I ask.

''Yup.'' He replies, not even looking up from his phone. We both walk up past the fake happy sign indicating a school is here and into the entrance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Meh, comment if you like.


	3. Day 2 part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Its boring but necessary.

There is a pathway leading up to the several buildings, I walk a straight line for about 10 metres, following the path and passing a few buildings and the sixth form centre (which was conveniently placed at the start) I see the sign reading 'Student Admin' I guess that's us. I bump Mikey and point to the sign next to the smallish building in the centre of the whole school. We head toward the sign and open the door. The place has a theme of light blue and greyish white, It looks almost like a lobby, with desks at our right and a set of chairs at our left, a few displays of art students work and pictures of year 11 'prom' are on the walls. A woman dressed in casual clothes and a badge stating her name looked up from her desk at us. She smiles a routine smile she's probably done for years now.

''Hello, how can I help you?'' She asks politely at us. Mikey looks up from his phone but its clear Il, have to do the talking. I smile back and find the words to say.

''Well, we're kind of, new. And well, I'm in sixth form and he's.'' I point to my brother whos glancing at his phone occasionally, but still trying to be as polite as he can.  
''In year 10, we were told in the letter to head over to here to get started. And I guess that's it.'' I brighten my smile a little bit. The woman, secretary maybe? Looks at us in a little bit of a confused haze. She snapps out of it soon enough and looks back to her computer, typing quickly.

''Oh! Yes, We were told there were new ones coming in from America. Sorry about that. Gerard and Mikey Way?'' She stares at us, We both nod. She stands up and turns around from us to retrieve something. Once she gets some paperwork or something she faces us again, handing us both an equal amount of it.  
''There's the paperwork, its standard stuff, medical forms, permission slips for trips and such, bring them in tomorrow if you can. Hers both of your planners, they've got your lessons on there, just write in your names and all that on the front. That's Mikey's'' She gives one to my brother, he smiles a little in response.  
''And that ones yours'' her voice is happyish, high and a trained soothing, you know, the kind therapists or councillors have. She gives me my planner and I look at it for a little while noticing I have History first.

 

''Each lesson is an hour long, right?'' I ask. 

''Yes...'' She stares at Mikey, a little bit uncertain.  
''Umm.. and cell phones aren't permitted outside of break times.'' Her smile is a little bit apologetic. Mikey purses his lips for a moment before shoving his phone in his pockets.  
''We also don't allow gum, people being out of uniform, jewellery, unless its a watch and bad language inside lessons.'' The secretary's eyes are friendly and welcome, everything about her just screams 'safe'. 

''Um, should we go now?'' I question. Her face twitches slightly in surprise.

''Oh, yeah, Gerard, You've seen the sixth form centre?'' I nod.  
'' Well, go there there's another woman behind a desk at the front, her names Mrs Greene, just go up to her, tell her who you are and she'll sort everything out. You'll also get someone with similar lessons to yours to guide you around.'' She answers, still holding up that prim smile of hers. She turns to Mikey, who has nothing better to do now but listen to her with full attention.

''Year 7's to 11's have people called Form tutors, you start your day in their classroom. We have forms, too, you have one. Its class..'' She glances down to her computer and turns quickly back to Mikey's gaze.  
''10GRN. 10G for short. Your form is in the English block, You have a guide too, but I guess she's late, she's not on the register.'' She checks with a slight frown on her delicate features but pulls herself together and laughs a little.  
''See, we're in form time right now. I'm sure you'll see her walk in form soon after you get there, you get to your form by, you see that big building at the end?'' She asks, Mikey's face turns to look outside the glass doors to see the pathway that leads on to a big dark blue and white building.

''Yeah.'' He replies still looking outside.

''Well, you go in there, and head up the stairs farther away from you than the first one you see on your left. The stairs you want are right behind the white doors, not the red ones. You go up there, and the first floor upstairs is the one you want. You go through the doors. Your form is L5, so just look for the door that says 5 on it and there you are. Your form tutor is Mr Richardson, he's a good one so you'll be fine. Have you got that?'' She asks, It seems this day is going to be full of questions.

Mikey nods and smiles a little at the woman.  
''Yeah, got it.''The secretary nods too.

''Well, hope you both have a nice day!'' We both walk out of there, Mikey follows the path forward and myself backwards.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Its gets more interesting in the next chapter I promise.


	4. Day 2 part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He meets his guide.

I walk into the sixth form centre, the room is less blue and white as the admin, its got beiges and browns, more professional that trying to pull off friendly as the other place did. I see another woman behind a desk, Mrs Greene. She gazes up to my direction at the sound of the door opening and closing. I smile slightly, shyly you might say. I go over to the desk and start off a sentence but she interrupts, her lips pulling upwards.

''Gerard Way.'' She says matter of factly. My breath kind of pulls out of my mouth, I nod slightly and shrug.

''That's me.'' Mrs Greene is a pretty brunette, delicate features which include slight wrinkles of age. She picks up a blue folder and holds it up to me over the desk. I take it and read what the front says. 

'Gerard Way, Sixth Form Guide.' I stare at her to say something else. She's calm and relaxed for someone who works in a high school. Her lips still in a smile, she responds to my silent waiting.

''Frank?'' She calls tot he door next to the desk. The brown door opens with a click and a guy walks out of it. The room behind the door seems to be a photocopy room or something. Frank, it seems is holding a stack of papers, he walks casually to the desk and drops the copies at the side. He knocks the wood twice and asks.

''Yeah, Meryl?'' Meryl, I'm guessing, is Mrs Greene. She turns to Frank, her smile a little lighter.

''Frank.'' She acknowledged. He looked a little confused, until she faces me, Frank following Mrs Greene's gaze.  
''Meet Gerard.'' Frank seems to get what's going on, I do too. He must be my guide. I mean, he's wearing the uniform too, so he must be a student. Frank makes a sound indicating his understanding. He gives a little salute to me, I just reply with a slight wave.

''Hey Gerard. I'm gonna say you're the new student my History teacher was talking about.'' He grins. My eyes went large. Oh my, people already know who I am before I even know them, they've had enough time to have expectations. Crap. Frank seems to notice I'm a little horrified and waves his hands in front of his body.  
''No, no man. It's not like we know everything about you, just that you're American and you live here now, nothing major.'' He assured. Frank seems to have a slight accent, different to the usual, but its calming and its enough for my eyes to return to normal. I grimace and nod slowly.

''Yeah, yeah, okay, sure.'' I kind of huff a grin, I shrug halfheartedly. Frank moves away from the desk towards me, he pats me on the back and gives a toothy smile.

''Don't worry, Gerard, this place is pretty laid back. You're going to fit in pretty well.'' That's the most reassuring thing I've heard during this whole process. I let go a little of my insecurities.

''Thanks.'' I answered.

'Come on, then. Form times nearly over.'' He pats my back reassuringly.  
''What have you got first?'' He asks, still smiling. I frown in concentration for about a second, thinking.

''History.'' I conclude. Frank's eyes seem to light up a bit.

''Awesome, man. That's where I am. You've got Miss Jeffreys. And uh, don't be alarmed by her voice. It's just high like that.'' He lowers his voice at that. Frank jumps a little and walks to our right to a corridor, pulling me with him.

''See you Meryl!'' he shouts, she chuckles slightly, continuing her typing.

 

Frank and I pass a few doors with letters and numbers glued on them, I trail behind him while he, is skipping. I feel a little better about this place if frank doesn't seem to have an intense hatred for this place to the extent that he is skipping. He turns his body to me, still walking backwards.

''Our history is in the ICT block for now, we have to do our own research for a few lessons. Next lesson will be in the History block, I'll show you there when the time comes.'' Frank sure loves to smile. But that's a good thing, I think.

''Okay.'' I reply. Frank frowns a little. He's walking forwardly at my pace now. 

''You're not much of a talker are you?'' He asks. I'm a little put off. I scratch my neck.

''Actually, I kind of am. I talk about a lot of things, it's just, I'm not really good at getting to know people. Not that I don't want to talk to them, its just hard for me to find things to say to someone I've never really spoken to.'' Frank ponders my answer for a few seconds before nodding.

''Alright, I get that.'' he stops, so I in turn do the same. He opens the door marked IT9 and walks in. There are about 5 other people in there too, including the teacher, Miss Jeffreys. The room is quite large, there are tables surrounding the walls with chairs. The front of the room has a smart board and all in all, the room is pretty nice. The bell hasn't even rung yet so that's why there aren't that many. Frank takes my hand and leads me up to Miss Jeffreys.

''Miss!'' Frank barked. The teacher looked to us, me especially. She rolls her eyes at Frank and raises her eyebrows.

''Yes, Frank?'' Wow. Her voice really is high pitched, but not helium like. Okay, maybe a little helium like. Frank grins and raises his hand holding mine.

''This is Gerard.'' He states. She gives a half smile, trying to suppress a full one it seems.

'I gathered.'' She says. She looks at me.  
''Hi, Gerard, I'm Miss Jeffreys.'' I give her a smile.

''Hey, so, umm. Where do I sit?'' Frank jumps up and down again.

''Next to me.'' And pulls me to the seats at the tables up against the wall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yup.


	5. Day 2 part 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> there are a lot of parts to day 2.

I'm talking to Frank when the bell rings, students start coming in at a calm pace. A few students look at me a little. After about 5 minutes when everyone is here, sat down, Miss Jeffreys begins to speak.

''Okay, class. As you can see, the guy with the bright red hair is new. His name is Gerard.'' I can feel eyes staring at me, and I can confess I'm fucking uncomfortable. Miss keeps talking though, unaware of my insecurities.  
''He's come in from America and will be here from now on.'' She smiles at the front of the room. Thankfully, there's nothing more for her to say so she sits down on her table. She clicks a few times on her chunky computer in front of her. 

''Luke?'' She asks.

''Here.'' a guy says.

''Jessica?'' 

''Here.'' Miss is doing the register it seems. While that takes place, I look back to Frank. We're sat at the end of the tables, by the door. He was already looking at me so I don't need to get his attention.

''Am I going to be introduced like this in all of my other lessons?'' I ask, a bit worried. It's not that I don't like attention, I just don't like being noticed by those who I don't know. Frank smirks, his body turned to me, his hands rested on the top of the chair.

''You can guarantee it.'' I groan. I hear Franks name being called.

''Here.'' he answers. He gives me an apologetic look.  
''I remember being the centre of attention when I first moved in primary school. Questions everywhere, some were so ridiculous man. Like 'Do you guys in America eat dog?' Jesus I was laughing so hard at that.'' He chuckles at the memory. I didn't know Frank was from America.

''which state in America are you from?'' Frank rejoins the conversation, he looked like he was daydreaming.

''Oh, New Jersey, dude. Crime everywhere, man. But its still my home state.'' I'm slightly surprised. 

''Really? Dude, that's where I just came from.'' I smile at him. Frank returns the smile and shrugs.

''Yeah dude, I gathered from that accent. It's probably why the school paired you up with me.''

''Gerard?'' Miss Jeffreys asks.

''Here.'' I reply quickly before turning back to Frank, but I don't have a chance to say anything because Miss has finished her register.

''Right then. You guys know what to do. Gerard?'' She asks again. I look at her a bit surprised.

''Yeah?'' She smiles at my response.

''Do you know your login?'' I'm now confused.

''My login?'' My eyebrows now creased. Miss huffs a little laughter.

''Yes, your login to get on the computer?'' Oh.

''Umm, well. no. I don't.'' I face the computer on the table. And then a thought hit me. I grab my bag off from the floor, open it and take the blue folder out of it. Leafing through it I find a code marked under 'ICT'

'WayG4 Password: LakeLongAcademyHighschool0102' I guess that's my login. I wave the folder up in the air slightly facing Miss.

''Got it.'' I give a small smile too. Miss Jeffreys nods.

''Okay, Frank. Jut fill him in on everything, share your notes too.'' She adds. 

''You got it.'' he replies and the class logs in, I do too, I get to change my password, I change it. I wait a while for Frank to explain.

''Okay, So we're studying the American Indians. Simple stuff, you know, they lived in America, Then the white people came, fucking things up and boom! Thanksgiving was invented.'' I choke a bit while breathing at that.

''Umm, Frank. I don't think Thanksgiving was created because we fucked things up.'' Frank shrugs, Googling 'pictures of Sun Dance'.

''Whatever, we did fuck things up though.'' Which yeah, we kind of did. 

The lesson goes on smoothly, Frank shares his notes with me and I get on pretty well. Until.

''Sup, man?'' A big, ginger guy comes up to Frank. Frank turns his face away from what the Indians called the Sun Dance though there is nothing sunny about it. He grins at the guy.

''The ceiling.'' The guy chuckles he leans on one of the tables in the middle of the room.

''I swear if you reply with that response again I'm gonna have to beat your ass.'' Frank smirks.

''But you won't.'' The guy shrugs.

''Anyways, Pete's having one of his monthly sleepovers today, and yes I say sleepovers because Pete for some fucking reason made invites this time with the word sleepover in swirly font.'' He reaches in his pocket and gives Frank a letter with his name on.  
''He asked me to deliver it to you because he's skipping school to get the decorations.'' My eyes go a little wide. This Pete sounds... Interesting.

''Dear Frank, you are cordially invited to my wonderful sleepover, if you don't come Bob will give you a wedgie in front of the year 7's.'' Frank reads. He faces his friend.

''Hey Bob, can I bring another person?''

''Read on.'' Is all Bob says.

''You can have a plus one with you.'' he reads. Frank grins and looks at me, beaming.

''Guess you're going to Pete's sleepover.''

Well that was sure a turn of events.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is my last update untll next week, I'm going on holiday for a week where there's little to no internet.


	6. Day 2 part 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM BACK BABY.

My lessons were good, I mean, they weren't great. But they were better than my last school. My teachers introduced me like Miss Jeffreys did and I was asked questions by a few people but that was it. At break, Frank introduced me to his friends.

Bob, of course I had already somewhat met, there was also Patrick, he's another red head. He's so kind and happy. Not Frank's kind of mega-super-sugar-craze happy. But just content with what he has and enjoys making it better. Frank had other friends but I didn't really take to them and they the same to me, I'm okay with it though. I'm not for everyone and everyone isn't for me. Frank, Bob, Patrick and maybe Pete were enough for me.

Me and my new friends are sat around a picnic table after all of our lessons had ended apart from Bob, who had a maths lesson to go. It's a not so greyish and with a hint of blue. Frank is playing with some blutack he acquired from art and Patrick and Bob are talking about how Black Widow could beat Arrow hands down. I feel pretty good right now. Not that I've ever been one to conform to the newest friend fashion trend and submit to peer pressure and all, but there's no pressure whatsoever when I'm around these guys. It's like I don't even have the stupid urges to make up a stupid story and claim it's true.

I still have no idea what makes me say shit like that.

So with that conclusion, I look at Frank, my chin resting on my knuckles. Frank's still in a dreamworld with his blutack. I tap him on the shoulder, his eyes stare at me immediately.

''What should I expect from Pete?'' I ask. I'm actually quite curious. Especially because he thought it necessary to skip school for decorations. Frank bites his lip, I didn't notice he's had a lip ring but I see the mark implying he has.

''Whatever your expectations are, from whatever you've heard, it's probably spot on.'' He smiles, I nod. I've already texted my mom that I'll be staying over at a friends tonight. She's not all that bothered. Just less of a mouth to feed today.

''Do you think he'll mind me being there?'' I kind of feel like I'm quizzing him and everyone today, I can't help it. i feel lost like one of those tourists in New York City trying to find Central Park. He shrugs a little.

''He said I could bring a plus one didn't he?'' I nod.

''Yeah.'' Frank smirks.

''Then I can bring you and relax man, you're charming.'' He continued. I huff out a laugh and stare at the bench.   
''Oh and Gerard, you don't have to go home to get your shit ready. Pete kind of had rich ass parents. And Pete likes to spend money. What I'm trying to say without freaking you out, because like, We've been friends with him for like years, since I was 8 and they.'' Frank gestures to Bob and Patrick who were now invested in the conversation.  
''since they were like, 2 or something and it wasn't as weird at the time.'' He pauses. I'm kind of on the edge of my seat to find out what Pete does. Frank paused for too long.

''What he's trying to say is that Pete has some fetish or some shit over pokemon pyjamas. In most recent events, onesies. He buys us pokemon themed onesies.'' Bob concluded. 

I can say, in full certainty, that that. Was the last thing I could have guessed.

''Uh huh, like, he has got the starters, Pikachu, Mewtwo. Its like his little obsession. He's even got freaking Dialga.'' Patrick backed up.

''The only reason we put up with it is because 1. They're fucking cosy as shit, and 2. Pete throws hissy fits that lasts for months. If we refuse to wear the onesies, we are subject to them. And I don't have time for that at all.'' Bob added. They all see on my face that i'm shocked and speechless.

''yeah, I know, fucking creepy.'' Frank says. All of them nod in agreement.

'' But that's Pete, he's not really creepy per say, more... Quirky?'' Patrick tries to defend.

''Nah, Pete's just Pete.'' frank says.

'''Well, I guess I'll just have to see for myself, won't I?''

I have no idea what I'm getting myself into.


	7. im going to stop doing the 'Day 2 part...' thing because if i carried on like that we would all be here forever.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> oh my god, I accidently put this on to my detective au story and i got so confused AND IT TOOK ME 2 HOURS TO FIGURE OUT WHAT WENT WRONG.

After lunch was finished, me, Frank and Patrick left Bob to go to Pete's house. It's not far from mine, its in the rich area. you know you're in the rich area when the houses get bigger and the cars get better. Frank and patrick stop at a house midway up the street on our left. the house definitely isn't the biggest or best, but you can spot its differences between a standard one.

''And here we are.'' Frank sighs.

''Mmhmm.'' Patrick murmurs. We open the gates, walk past the garden and Patrick knocks on the door. guy with short, black hair opens it.

''And it begins'' He shows off his toothy grin. Patrick sighs happily, pretending to be annoyed.

''Yeah, well. You did say in my invitation that if I didn't come I'd never get to chose the decorations for your next sleepover and the thought of that made me die a little inside. I had no choice but to let it begin.'' Pete grins, sparkly eyes on full setting at Patrick.

''You bet your ass you'd die inside.'' He notices me. ''Is this your plus one, Frank?'' Still staring at me, beaming even.

''Yup. This.'' Frank gestures to me. ''Is Gerard.'' I try to smile and wave like a dork.

''Hi.'' I say quickly, placing my hands in my trouser pockets. I look at the ground, counting the pebbles at my feet.

''That's cool. You get Charizard.'' I face Pete again, surprised, certain I would have been unwelcome. But I breathe out a smile non the less. Pete opens the door wider, stepping aside, giving us access to his home. We step in.

There's a little corridor we walk through. passing a few doors along the way. The corridor leads to what I would say is Pete's living room. What impressed me the most, other than the fancy looking furniture, is how almost everything is either dressed in pink or glitter. And that even though everything was pink, it was pink in a tasteful way.

''Don;t worry.'' Patrick whispers next to me. ''Every season it's a different colour, it's not pink every month.'' The living room is fairly big, there's about four metres space either side of the entrance. There's a huge TV at the far end on my left fitted with sofas and carpet. At my right, the carpet is replaced with a deep brown wooden floor. Fashionable tables and chairs placed on top of it. Next to the table, on my side is another entrance, I glimpse a shiny fridge, concluding it is the kitchen.

''Me casa est you casa.'' Pete announces in both poor spanish and English, his Yorkshire accent strong. It's quite funny to hear him attempt a spanish accent, it was also funny to everyone else too, explaining the laughing.

''Very... Homey.'' I say, attempting to get a conversation going.

''No shit.'' Frank says. We leave my attempt at that. there is a lot of space between the sofa and the table which is filled with sleeping bags. Pink sleeping bags.

''Well i've gotta say, Pete. this was definitely worth skipping school over.'' Frank says, walking swiftly to the couch, falling on to it. pete shrugged and sat on top of the table.

''I do this ever month, when do you think the school will realise?'' He joked. Frank contemplated the question as if it wasn't rhetorical, lying on his back.

''It's sixth form, school stop giving a shit about you then. We're not their responsibility anymore.'' Frank responds.

We all nod in agreement. Everyone apart from me has already settled somewhere. Frank on the sofa (now sitting, flicking through Netflix) Patrick next to pete on the pink sleeping bags. But me, I just felt so awkward. I felt stupid for no reason other than i was still beside the entrance, Frank turns his head away from the TV and spots me.

''Dude.'' He utters in my direction, I look at him, kind of pathetic to be honest. He just gives me a calm smile. ''Sit next to me and help me decide on what to watch.''Okay, good. I can do that.

Out of all the people I've met so far in England Frank is the one I'm most comfortable with. Partly because I don't really need to respond for him to carry on with our conversations. But mostly because I'm not scared he''ll ridicule me for stuff. Not that i'm completely sure he won't. I'm just not a scared as I would be with most people I've literally just met today than with him if that makes sense. it probably doesn't

I pad over to the sofa and sit next to him on the other end of the seat. For a small guy Frank sure does take up a lot of space, his feet end up on my lap while he flicks through.

''Tell me if you want to watch it when you see it on the screen.'' He says, I see a few B movies appear on the screen before I see 'Sucker Punch'

''Stop.'' I say before he moves to another movie. Frank glances at me and back to the screen, he has an approving look on his face.

''Awesome choice.'' He smiles, like he's proud. I smile back at him. Pete and Patrick stop talking about whatever and look to the screen.

''Cool. I love this film.'' Patrick exclaims, getting up to sit on the armchair. Pete gets up too, I hear him stepping in bear feet to land on a bean bag next to patrick, right from me and Frank.

About halfway into the movie Bob arrives. We settle down pretty quickly and carry on watching Baby Doll kick ass. Bob had already watched it before so we didn't have to go through the basics with him. By the time the film ended, it was 3pm-ish, Pete had somehow ended up with his head resting on Patrick's lap. Frank was sitting upright with his head resting on my shoulder and Bob on the beanie which was previously sat on my Pete.

I, to be honest, felt really relaxed. Sure, I didn't know these guys very much right now, but I'm pretty sure I will. I don;t know. I just feel happy and content sitting on Pete's parent's couch. Even though I felt a little weird with frank's head on my shoulder. But that's okay.

''Whoa...'' Pete breathed when the credits were halfway in.

''Mmhmm.'' I agreed. Bob got up and stretched his legs and went over at the end of the room and into the kitchen. I heard rummaging and cupboards opening. I decided to join him, but first. ''Ummm, Frank?'' I asked. Frank looked up, his head still in the crook of my neck.

''Yeah?'' His voice was a little croaky from spending over 2 hours not talking.

''Well, do you mind getting off my shoulder?'' I asked as if if he says no I would have stayed there on the couch. His face tightened in realisation that is head was in fact, buried deep into my body. He sat up slowly and swiftly, grinning.

''Yeah, no problem. Sorry.'' Frank appologised, rubbing his hands through his dark brown hair.

''No, it's okay.'' I whispered with a smile. Putting my weight into my feet, I pushed upwards and stood up. I moved around the couch, between the gap in between the sofa and the bean bag, which was pink by the way.


	8. So I went to hospital

So some of you might have being wanting more of this story and I don't know when you'll be getting it but it will be within this month. I stopped updating because of my exams and stuff and then I went to hospital, I don't want to talk about why i went to hospital but it was really painful and exhausting so i hope you will read this and understand. Bye for now.


	9. Its short but in my friends' opinions, great

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> like, yeah.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not even sure whether this is a good chapter or not so please tell me if it is or isn't.

When I enter the kitchen I see Bob nose deep into the cupboards before he notices me, nodding over to the fridge.

''Raid the fridge for drinks, don't take the beer though.'' He says grabbing a bag of popcorn balancing it onto a bunch of other snacks inbetween his chest and his arm. I do as I'm told and take a pack of fizzy crap and walk with Bob back to the Pinktopia. There wasn't much conversation going on without us but when Bob and I dropped the food into the middle of all of us I saw a scary glint in Pete's eyes. ''What is it?'' I hear Bob say while I sit back into the sofa next to Frank who sighs.

''You don't want to know.'' 

''No, you really don't.'' Patrick agrees. 

''What is it.'' Bob's more urgent now, sounding both worried and done with Pete, like he knows, but I don't. I turn my head to Frank, elbows on knees and head on hands.

''What is it?'' He looks and smiles at me and mouths the numbers '3. 2. 1' after such Pete bursts out wither trying to sing or scream happily.

''TRUTH OR DARE!'' I jolt upright staring directly at him in the beanbag, leaning forward to grab a haribo from the pile as if  _nothing_  had just been screamed out. ''Dirty secrets and the creation of dirty secrets, isn't it wonderful?''

''No.'' Bob deadpans to my left.

''Oh don't be such a spoiled sport Bob! Remember The Basement? You sure found that wonderful.''

''That's because 'The Basement' was after playing that game in my basement and involved you going home and me staying there because it's my house.'' He fires back making Pete grin.

''See? It's wonderful because it's over. But for it to be over we have to start it.'' Bob just groans while Pete chews on the haribo.

''Umm, I don't really want to be the bummer, but don't we already know everything about each other excluding Gerard?'' Patrick interrupts. They all look at me, Bob casually, Patrick apologetically for some reason, Frank smiling and Pete doing the wide eyed gleam stare things which creeps me out.

''Exactly...'' I just kind of try to understand whether we're playing truth or dare or Gerard shares his deepest darkest secrets and he doesn't have a choice in the matter. I'd like the former to be perfectly honest. ''You chose truth!'' Pete states to me with such confidence I guess I did. ''What's you're favourite type of dog?'' Easy.

''Dachshund.''

''Favourite song?'' Okay.

''IT'S NOT HIS TURN.'' Frank shouts like this is such a thrilling game when its all going to be truths and we know it.

''I DON'T CARE. ANSWER.'' Pete screams back with such enthusiasm it was like he was being told he was a 7 year old getting a trampoline for Christmas.

''I'd go with This Is Hardcore by Pulp at this minute.''

''MY TURN TRUTH!'' Pete yells.

''Did you really have a crush on Number Three from Codename: Kid's Next Door?'' Patrick says immediate.

''Yes and Frank had one on Number Two.'' He answers just as fast.

''Dare!'' Frank volunteers.

''I bet you can't fit all of those Moams into your mouth and not throw up.'' Bob dares.

''Fuck you I can.'' And he grabs all of the remaining Moams, about 10 which are each about 6cm x 4cm and from what I can see, yes, this game is thrilling.

''Truth.'' Goes Patrick.

''How many people did you tell in year 9 that your uncle was the person who voiced Danny phantom just to screw with them?'' Bob asked.

''Like, everyone in the year, that was fun.'' he chuckles.

''GERARD!' Pete, obviously

''Yeah?''

''TRUTHY OR DAREY?'' 

''Truth.''

''Ever done it?'' He gets all eyebrows on me and I hesitate for a bit before doing the moral thing and telling the truth.

''Nope.''

''Okay. BOB.''

''What.''

''If you were gay, who would you do it with?''

''...Chris Evans.''

''SCVPHEW YOUPH BAVB BWYAR!.'' Frank stands up off the sofa, sticking both his middle fingers in front of Bob with 10 moams in his mouth, after finishing his victory swears he turns to Pete on the beanbag. ''Can I Spivht in youphr bvhin?''

''By all means.'' Queue Frank moving quickly to the kitchen.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah, hope you like it.

After about 3 hours of crappy truth or dare questions and actions the sky begins to fade into a grey blue, you can hear the faint rain trickling onto the glass door, obscuring my view of Pete's back garden, I'm sat lazily on the (faux?) leather couch with Frank on the other side, hands on face, unintentionally pulling his face upwards and his cheeks to his eyes. Bobs on my left in another chair the same maybe faux leather, Pete and Patrick are on my left, Pete's head near Franks feet on the pink bean bag and Patrick submerged into the large chair which could hold about one more of him inbetween the armrests.

Frank had almost thrown up due to the amount of Moams he stuffed into his mouth, Pete had been incredibly (and a little creepily) truthful throughout the whole game while Bob refused to answer most and Patrick blushing at most questions indicating a yes in Pete's mind. I, well, I had been as truthful as I could as I always chose truth instead of dare, not that I lied, but just failed to mention as many things that could embarrass me as possible, though I did divulge some embarrassing memories to keep them interested in me. It was about 6 or 7pm and the group was talking about some thing that happened a few years ago that I couldn't really participate in, and that was okay, I wasn't being ignored or anything, but this was only one subject of conversation which I couldn't talk about out of the 50 that has been talked about that I could.

''...And that's when Bobby decided to ask miss if Jesus was Spanish.'' Frank says, smiling slightly.

''Yeah, that was pretty screwed up considering he's a fucking Christian.'' Bob replies, laughing inbetween 'a' and 'fucking'. they all scoff out a laugh and Patrick snorts slightly, all smiling. I reach over to the pile of crap in the middle of my small circle of new found friends and take out a lolly pop, trying to unwrap it without causing attention.

I failed obviously because the plastic wrapper wouldn't come off and I had to use all my strength to get somewhere near to opening it, thus making a loud crinkle sound that, though I don't see why it should have, pierced through the other's discussion, their eyes staring at my struggling attempt to open a fucking lolly pop, the whole group laugh and I blush stupidly though I know it's not with malice. Frank's features fall back into place when he stretches over to take the sweet away from me, looking at me and rolling his eyes as if this was a habit of mine. he grips onto the head of the lolly pop, and twists his other hand around the wrapping on the stick, unraveling the packaging and freeing the strawberry tasting treat. handing it to me with a smirk on his face. I take it.

''You don't know how to open a lolly pop?'' He asks humorously, I shrug and place the sweet in my mouth, grinning at them all.

''I do now.'' Pete lifts his butt off the bean bag a little like he was electing to speak again.

''You know I remember when Lisa told me how she couldn't give Jake a blowjob because she didn't know whether you sucked or blew.'' And I almost choked.

After said choking incident, Pete decides it's a great time to bring out the pajamas.

''But it's dark outside!'' He whines to Bob, throwing his fists down in a toddler like fashion.

''You're fucking 17!'' Bob argues back.

''and thats nothing to be ashamed of, you're wearing the fucking Graveler onesie!'' Glaring at his opponent. Patricks trying to hold back a giggle at the whole ordeal while Franks just laughing his ass off, I join him in it because fuck this is funny. In the end we are all wearing Pete's collectible pajamas by 8pm. Bobs sulking a little but he doesn't look as ridiculous as I would have thought he would be in them. 

All of our sleepwear has hoods on them with our Pokémon's faces stitched onto them,  Bob doesn't have a tail but I do, so does Frank and Pete. Patricks Piplup so he looks like he's 10 and testing out his wings on his arms by lifting his arms up and down to his thighs once every 5 seconds. I, as Pete had declared when I first met him, am Charizard, and when I looked at myself in Pete's bathroom mirror when finished changing, looks pretty okay, I had a long tail with a small amount of stuffing inside it to make it 'realistic'. Frank is Joltion, with a zig zaggy tail, hes playing with it non stop, standing up and chasing it like a dog.

And Pete is Clefairy. To fit with the pink I'm guessing. He's still shiny eyed at us, smiling like he's proud.

''You all look like you skinned a Pokémon...'' He takes another look. ''Apart from Patrick, you look like you  _are_ a Pokémon.'' With the same tone of proud, a little prouder actually.

 ''Good, I don't really like the idea of killing a Pokémon.'' Patrick said. Frank was the first one to then sit back onto the couch again, I stretch my legs a little more while the others follow Frank's example. I walk over away from the guys and the TV to the main table in the middle of the wooden part of the room. I kind of just snoop around, browsing stuff. On the wall of the room theres a few book shelves with sophisticated looking novels haphazardly stuck inbetween each other. From what I can see, every single book has creases along their spine so they aren't just here for show.

''Hey, you've read Jane Eyre?'' I call out to Pete, still browsing the list of books, the collection is pretty impressive.

''Yeah! I read it when I was like, 14, but I love it so much, I instantly watched the BBC drama afterwards and I'm not saying its better than the book but shit, its a good drama. Have you watched it?'' I never even knew there was BBC make of it, but then again, I never watched BBC America much so it might've been on I don't know. 

''No never heard of the drama on BBC, how good is it?'' I look over to my group of friends, me and Pete are having a one on one conversation as the rest are talking amongst themselves. 

''Oh you've got to watch it! It was made in like, 2006 or something. I have the DVD's for it.''

And thus began the night I watched a whole 4 hours of Jane Eyre.

**Author's Note:**

> Yup


End file.
